dbngfandomcom-20200215-history
Son Orion
}}| }}} - }} } | style="background-color:#F8F4FF; color:#000;" Alternate Name(s) Orion Orion Son Son Orion Brother Bro Asshole - }} } | style="background-color:#F8F4FF; color:#000;" Debut Age 1000 Arc - }} } | style="background-color:#F8F4FF; color:#000;" Appears in Dragon Ball: New Generation - }} - colspan="2" style="text-align:center; background-color:#C0C0C0; color:#000;" | Biographical Information - } | style="background-color:#F8F4FF; color:#000;" Species / Race Saiyan/Human - }} } | style="background-color:#F8F4FF; color:#000;" Origin Kokarra Mountains - }} } | style="background-color:#F8F4FF; color:#000;" Date of birth June 5th, Age 987 - }} } | style="background-color:#F8F4FF; color:#000;" Gender Male - }} } | style="background-color:#F8F4FF; color:#000;" Height 175 cm (5'9)" - }} } | style="background-color:#F8F4FF; color:#000;" Weight 70 kg (155 lbs) - }} } | style="background-color:#F8F4FF; color:#000;" Eye color Black - }} } | style="background-color:#F8F4FF; color:#000;" Hair color Onyx - }} } | style="background-color:#F8F4FF; color:#000;" Skin color Brown - }} } | style="background-color:#F8F4FF; color:#000;" Allegiance Sector Z - }} } | style="background-color:#F8F4FF; color:#000;" Family Son Kaizen (twin brother) Son Lance (younger brother) Yakeshi (adoptive grandfather/guardian, deceased) Unknown Male (father, deceased) Unknown Female (mother, deceased) - }} | style="font-size:80%" colspan="2" align="center"| |} Orion (オリオン ''Son Orion), ''is the brother of both Son Kaizen (who is roughly the same age as he) and Son Lance (who is Orion's younger sibling by a difference of 2 years). He was born in the Age of 987 and is the late descendent of Uub and Pan, therefore traces of both his Saiyan and extraordinarily powerful Human heritage can be found within his blood. Sarcastic and tempermental, Orion is a cynical individual. He cares little for those who has never met or has little experience with knowing. A strong sense of distrust had been instilled in him after he and his brothers were forced to witness the death of their mother and flee from their home, leading him to become skeptical and unaccepting of practically everybody he comes aross. He has only truly displayed occasional acts of care toward his siblings (and much later, their friends). He travels the world with his comrades in hopes of delivering Earth from the chaotic, destructive state it is in. Appearance Orion is a fairly dark-skinned individual with solid onyx hair. He typically dons his standard orange training gi, underlayed by a common black shirt. Complementing his attire, he sports standard black wristbands and mutually colored sash tightened around his entire waist, along with onyx boots. His hair stands vertically erect, though is often restrained by an orange hairband. Personality Orion retains an extreme sense of distrust that has been present with him since he, along with his siblings, suffered the loss of both parents due to the unjust actions of others. Coupled with his impatience and violent temper, he tends to become impulsive when confronted by an alarming entity or presented with a tasking situation, and is often fairly quick to display acts of aggression against anything he percieves as a potential threat (this has been showcased twice: both instances being when Lance attempted to introduce him to his newly made friends, Fluet and Liri, and their strange appearances startled Orion, resulting in an attempt to kill them.) He is fiercely independent and rarely allows himself to accept the aid of others, preferring to operate on his own the majority of the time. The only other beings whom he cares for in the slightest are his allies, even though it is often difficult to see. As such, Orion generally displays little concern for the misfortune that has befallen others, even if said misfortune was caused by Orion himself. In battle, Orion is violent and thus tends to show acts of mercilessness. Unlike the majority of the people he associates himself with, Orion has absolutely no qualms against brutalizing or taking the life of his opponents. He believes 'excessive force' to be non-existent, for he merely considers it as 'doing what it takes to win.' Despite his aggressive nature in combat, he is a keen analyst and tactician, capable of constructing effective unorthodox strategies during the heat of battle, with a relatively high success ratio. One of his most notable traits, Orion is well known among his acquaintances for his sardonic nature. He is heavily sarcastic and mocking, and generally displays no care concerning how his words and actions could possibly affect another. This blatant disregard for the feelings and emotions of others typically results in negative responses from both his allies and those whom he has never before met, and usually causes others to view him as self-centered and incredibly rude. However, even though his unfavorable personality often causes him to become severely disliked among many people, his actions are generally misunderstood. The only ones who seem to not mind his negativity (for the most part) are his brothers and those who have been around Orion long enough for them to become used to his remarkably snide comments, and have simply learned not to take offense in them. Biography Due to his father being murdered by a faction of Frieza's remaining army for attempted resistance when he was two, Orion has little to no memory of his biological father. He, along with his siblings, were later forcefully separated from their mother as the result of the enactment of Earth's new child-rearing policy, which aimed to create stronger warriors through the method of forcing young children from their households so they may better learn survival and self-defense in the harsh wilderness. Their mother objected to abandoning her children in the wild; this prompted the officers to execute her immediately due to her lack of compliance. Before her death, she instructed Orion and Kazen to flee into the mountains with their younger brother, Lance. The two mournfully did as they were ordered and escaped from their home, soon to become tasked with having to adapt to the extreme conditions of their grueling environment for the sake of their survival. They continued to struggle desparately for three weeks, resorting to drinking from small lakes and hunting the wild life for sustenance. One day, however, they were miraculously discovered by an elderly man whom, upon seeing their horrid condition, felt a sense of sorrow and sympathy for the three. He selflessly offered the boys his small home on a mountain, a sanctuary in which they could be rid of the fear of being discovered and forced back into the wilderness, and offered to protect them. Although, the man realized he had little time left, and would most likely not be alive long enough to provide sufficient care and protection from the deterring world they lived in. He spent the remainder of his life teaching Orion and his brothers the ways of survival, martial arts, and ki utilization in order to ensure their safety after his inevitible time of passing. Their loving adoptive father finally passed away in the Age of 1000. Orion and his siblings buried his body and crafted a memorial for him out of respect and gratitude, determined to uphold his simple wish for the boys to stay alive and look after one another after his tearful departure.